yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Original Sin Conspiracy
Background/History The history of the OSC is very new. It has been born from the concept of the Original Sin and its pursuit through the creator of the OSC, known as Sybil Sinagra. Or- perhaps more thoroughly viewed- Virgo. The Original Sin Conspiracy was an effort from Dr. Sinagra to create a group, or clan, of people that she could hone to their full potential. With these people she hoped to eventually take over KasaiHana City. The OSC wants power, but they have a firmly rooted belief that power is knowledge. Through some biblical dialogue, they believe or abide by the understanding that knowledge is what separates men from Gods, and in striving for intelligence, they become Godly. Establishments Symbol Research, a small facility that at current date is only employing less than ten people and is building equipment that tests and analyzes the way that the world works. Most of Symbol Research revolves around finding a way to alter or "bend" physics, or to shift the chemical composition of the environment. Clan Perks 1.) Godliness- or so it's supposed. This goes in tow with the fact that Sybil does not allow anyone to join the OSC without first testing their potential- sometimes in very odd and unexpected ways. When she believes someone has potential, she begins to train them or has someone that she trusts train them. In this way, she provides the very base needed to grow Godliness. Godliness is a trait whereas those taught are able to open their perception and alter their psychological viewpoints to the point that they can perceive the world as their target. This allows those who have Godliness to predict what is to come more easily, and offers more challenge against high-intelligence characters. Ranks *''Harbingers'' ''A Harbinger is at the head of OSC. These are the final say, and at the current date, the only Harbinger of the Original Sin Conspiracy is its founder, Sybil Sinagra / "Virgo". *''Prodige The most promising, someone that Sybil herself thinks could one day take her goals and carry them further. These people have some of the most aspiring potential, and have earned her trust. A Prodige is someone that she may eventually make a Harbinger at her side. *''Mentors'' ''Mentors are people with a skill set that she admires, or people that have something worthwhile to teach to others. For the sake of keeping OSC sharp and strong, a unanimous force to be reckoned with, she prefers to have several unique mentors in place. *''Conspirators ''Conspirators are the general members. They spread the word and will of the OSC. These people are the mass of the army, who will- if she has her way- eventually raise anarchy and usurp KasaiHana. *''Disciples ''''New members with much to prove and much to learn. They are not granted access to the information that Mentors, Prodige, and Harbingers have and are apt to learn. District Location In progress. Clan trait Right now the Clan symbol is a brain on fire. But sometimes a gold apple will appear- a sign of good favor with OSC or displaying a desire to recruit. As far as traits between members, there are not yet enough members for a common trait. Enemies/ rival clans or gangs N/A Main Busniess None at current date. Side Busniess In Progress. Honor code 1.) Respect the Harbingers most, and let that respect trickle down also to other members. Respect, even unto the enemies, is a sign of intelligence. Disrespect and acting out or having a tantrum is seen as a primal display. If you act like an animal, you will be treated like one. 2.) Joining is a promise to grow and develop. If a member joins and does not make any effort to develop their cognitive and psychological capabilities, they will be disbanded. If a member does good for a while then shows signs of neglecting their cognitive maintenance, a test will be issued at a time unbeknownst to the member at hand, that will both warn them and measure their potential at date. 3.) Lawful goodness is not permitted. The man of morals is God's fool, a goat that is herded easily by society. As far as lawful rules- the OSC does not permit harm to children (if you must, a child is taken hostage and they are brainwashed and made into a tool for OSC to use). Do not openly display disdain for the police or others of law enforcement unless genocide or a public display is being made in the group's whole state. Work together- but do not think it is beyond you to steal. Only a gullible man lets himself be pillaged of anything he truly has desire for. Killing is also justified against those who impede against the group achieving the pursuit of the Original Sin. 4.) Strays are not taken in. Any who is apart of OSC must be useful and provide a service. Even services of the sinful sort are accepted- as long as your membership finds a way to paid for. More often than not, Sybil will accept pacts to extend the OSC into businesses, and gain access to certain forms of communication, research, technology, etc. 5.) OSC members are treated with the reward / punishment system. Those who are devoted, loyal, and show pursuit of cognitive and behavioral greatness, are rewarded in unique ways by the Harbinger(s). Those who are slack, lax, and distasteful will be punished. A due punishment for those who know too much or wish to display disrespect, can be death. Category:Clans Category:7 Deadly Sins